


Meeting Once More

by pastel_wytch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, PDA, Public Display of Affection, airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_wytch/pseuds/pastel_wytch
Summary: Wrote a little fluff thing for one of my roleplay friends. Sorry it sucks :^)





	

Skye glanced around nervously, his eyes scanning the airport every time he thought he caught a flash of black hair. Sadly, black was a pretty common hair color… so he found himself frowning more and more every time it wasn’t him. This was the first time that Yuuri was coming to visit him just for him. It was usually under the pretext of a competition or some publicity thing, but he was coming to visit… and right at Christmas as well. He hadn’t really understood why Yuuri had blushed when he asked him to visit for Christmas… that was until he googled Christmas in Japan.

His cheeks flared up red as he read about the holiday… it wasn’t quite the same in Japan, it was more of a couple thing. He shifted awkwardly in his computer chair, his red face buried in his hands. He didn’t have the heart in him to tell Yuuri that Christmas in the States was a bit more family oriented… and a part of him wanted it to be a more romantic trip.

He had so many things he wanted to do with him… generic, coupley things. One of them was definitely got to New York since his family lived in the suburban area around it. Ice skating at Central Park just sounded nice… even if you were a professional skater. There was something endearing about the little kids and the couples that were holding on to each other for support.

Skye forced his thoughts away from all the things they could do as he caught the sight of a particular head of black hair. His heart nearly leapt and he was dodging people before he knew it, “Yuuri, over here!” he said, the look of delight on the other boy’s face when he saw him was enough to cause him to break out into a run. They collided less gracefully than they could have, but neither of them was very graceful off the ice. His heart was pounding now as they threw their arms around each other tightly, ignoring the awws of the people around them.

“I-I missed you so much…” he muttered, his heart practically racing as tears pricked at the sides of his eyes, threatening to spill down his pale cheeks. They held each other tightly, Skye’s forehead pressing softly to Yuuri’s as they exchanged a soft kiss. He felt his cheeks flare as the little audience that had collected made some more excited noises. He jumped back, his ears flaring as he heard the snap of a camera. He didn’t need another tabloid reading, “Steamy Relationship Between American and Japanese Skater!? Love on Ice, or Eros Gone Wrong?” Skye had nearly thrown the newspaper in his twin’s face when she showed him.

“I'm glad you made it safely.” He said, taking Yuuri’s hands in his own as soon as the crowd dissipated.

Yuuri merely smiled, leaning in to lay a soft kiss on his cheek. “Me too…” he said, “I can't believe how long it's been.” He said, squeezing Skye’s hands back before he pulled he released one of them.

“Let's go, I have so much I want to show you.” He said a grin on his face as he started to tug him towards the baggage check.


End file.
